Are you ready?
by lanasregal
Summary: Ready for a new adventure? I know we all died there, so why not take it a bit further? I hope you will enjoy this little story I wrote. It's rated M just because. It might not be perfect but its Outlaw Queen :)


**So, hello everyone! My name is Kata, I'm 18 yo. Given last night's episode this happened. I feel like I have to give you all a heads up before the story!  
1, I'm not English, so mind the mistakes please :)  
2, I don't have a beta reader.  
3, I'm not a writer by any means, so I really don't know how I managed to pull this off. :D  
4, And I have never written smut before ever, so I'm sorry if it is shit :D**  
 **I hope you will enjoy though!  
Please leave a review if you can! I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
Lots of love, Kata! :)  
Oh, you can find me on twitter my user is kovacskata99 and also in IG it's lanasregal  
**

* * *

'Ready for a new adventure?' was written on the note that flew in just seconds ago on an arrow. An arrow that she very well knew who it belonged to. Her partner. Her lover. You could say that. Her Thief. Oh yes and there was also a ring attached to it. Looking down on that note a stupid grin spread out on her face signaling the giddiness she felt at the moment. You really couldn't blame her though. Her life is about to change forever again. It changed so many times already and not always for the best. Well,if you don't count Henry sending her to the wish realm and the newest one no one knows about yet beside her. Not even Robin. She really has to tell him. Talking about Robin,her Thief. She picks up the ring and tears fill her eyes. She turns around and there he is. Standing in her door,with that signature smug smirk of his. Her everything goes to puddles every time he looks at her and it's not an exception this time either. She stands up and turns towards him fully,holding out now her ring.

'Well Thief,won't you come here to get an answer to your question?' she asks him smugly but oh so freely and happily. She never felt like this before. This free and happy. Robin makes his way to her and holds her hand in which she houses her ring. Kneeling down in front of her he takes it from her hand and taking a deep breath he asks THE question. The very one she never thought would be ask again. Not after everything that happened.

'Regina. My love. When I was chained to that chair in the Mayor's office back in Storybrook I knew that you're one of a kind my love. Your sass amazed me from the first moment I heard it. Your one liners are to die for really.' he chuckles. 'But most importantly I was amazed and taken aback by your strength,heart,soul and your whole being. Since we are together I often wondered how can I be so lucky to have you by my side. We never said it to each other,well not until now, but I love you Regina. I love you with everything I have. I couldn't ask for a better partner and lover even if I wanted to. You're the one for me. Only you. So here I kneel before you,baring my feeling and soul to you,asking you to marry me! Regina, please would you do me the honors of becoming my wife for eternity? Will you marry me?' he finally asked. She was just standing there tears streaming down her cheeks. This man, this utterly perfect,forest-smelling man just asked her to be his wife. And she couldn't be happier. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that Robin was still waiting for an answer.

'My love,would you say something? I know it might be a surprise but...'

'Shhh.' she shushed him. 'Of course I will marry you Robin. Nothing could make my happier than being your wife!'. She held out her left hand and he took her ring finger and slid that simple but oh so beautiful ring on it.

'Okay your majesty now that I have put a ring on it there's no going back. You're mine forever.' he said.

'Oh Thief but you're also mine forever' she said and tugged at his hand to make him stand up. She felt his hands on her hips pulling them chest to chest. Both of them were smiling like two smitten teenagers but they had every reason. They just got engaged. She circled his neck and leaned towards him whispering

'By the way that arrow almost took of my head' he shaked his head,they laughed and leant in for their first ever kiss as an engaged couple. It started out slow and full of love. Angling their heads to have better access to each other. He was first to ask for entrance which she gladly gave to him. Their tongues were battling for dominance,hands were gripping each other,pulling the other even closer. Eventually they came back for air,resting their foreheads together.

'Hmm that was a good first kiss as an engaged couple don't you think Thief?'

'I have to agree Your Majesty,but if you'll allow me I'd like to try again.'

'Be my guest Mr. Locksley. My lips are waiting' with that he picked her up and set her on the vanity. He gently grabbed her face and they were looking into each other's eyes. Leaning in their lips touched for the second time and it was even better now. This kiss was not slow. It was full of hunger and passion. She crossed her legs around his waist and drew him closer. She was fisting her shirt when he started peppering kisses on her face and on her neck. She sighed when he found the magical spot behind her ear that made her go putty in his hands. But with a last coherent thought she managed to ask him about someone very important. 'Uhmm. Robin. Robin! Where is uhmm… where's R… where's Roland?'

'Don't worry mama bear he's with Little John for the rest of the day. He was helping me planning the proposal all day and wanted to be here when it happened but John managed to convince him to give us some privacy for a few hours promising you will be there to read him a story and tuck him in.' he answered and that immediately put her mind at ease. As much as she wanted,no needed to fuck him, she couldn't help her motherly instincts regarding her littlest Thief.

'Oh alright then,keep going.'

'With pleasure Your Majesty.' again he picked her up and carried her to her, their, bed and put her down gently. She liked it. Liked him being this gentle and careful with her. Not that he wasn't always but sometimes they liked to indulge in rougher patterns in their sex life. Seemed like today won't be one of those days. They craved the gentleness after his proposal even more. They needed to show how much they loved each other. It was the easiest way to show it. Through making love,making magic. Well maybe they already done with the magic part though Robin still has no clue about it. Later. Later she will reveal her secret to him,once they are spent and just basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

She didn't waste time. Once her back touched the mattress her hands were on the buttons of his shirt and she quickly opened them up. Pushing his shirt off of his shoulders her mouth went dry at the sight. Of course she has seen him shirtless before many many times but that didn't mean she weren't going to stare every new chance she got. Recovering from the view she kneeled on the bed and started kissing and nipping her way down on his chest. With one swift move she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. His pants grew incredibly tight with that and his hands went to grab her hips. She started teasing him, grinding her hips on his rather large erection, moaning and letting out little sighs. With a snap of her fingers their clothes were removed and nothing were separating them anymore.

'I think it's time for business don't you think Your Majesty?' he said coming back from the sudden changes of events. 'I can't wait to make love to you as my fiance Regina. Please let me.

'Ohh Robin please just make me yours already. I love you so much.' that being said Robin turned them and attached his lips to her neck sucking and kissing it. His hand made its ways south to test the waters and he wasn't disappointed. She was soaked already. He smoothly rubbed her clit and she arched her back. She was closet than he thought. 'Who knew Her Majesty could be worked up this much from a proposal hmm?' he murmered in her ear sensually licking it. Her moans grew louder with each passing second. She desperately needed him.

'Robin please,I want you. Please' she begged. Not being able to take it much longer he took hold of himself and gently pushed inside her. Hot liquid made its way to her core at the feeling of being finally one with him. She wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper. She loved feeling him,feeling him completely filling her. They were a perfect match in every sense. She started rocking into his thrusts creating that kind of friction they both craved desperately. Their mouths were attached once more,swallowing each other's moans and whimpers. Sensations overflowed her with each thrust until she couldn't hold it back anymore. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes and her muscles clamped around him,giving him the final step to his orgasm. They came together. They rode out their highs together,helping each other calm down. He remained inside her for a few more moments, not wanting to let her go just yet. He looked at her face. She was truly stunning. Her eyes closed, mouth open, rosy cheeck, panting. She was an angel. When he finally pulled out she let out whimpers showing her disapproval. He chuckled at that and kissed her cheek.

'Well soon to be Mrs Locksley how was that for a round?' he asked smugly. She turned to her side and snuggled into his chest before answering.

' It was everything and more Mr Locksley.' she said with tears in her eyes. Tears of pure joy and happiness.

'Regina, my love are you alright? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying? Are you alright? ' he panicked.

'Robin relax I'm perfect. I just… I just never thought I'd have this. A man who loves me. All of me. All my flaws and imperfections. I'm so grateful that faith brought us together.I never once dared to imagine I'd have a little person like Roland in my life. And he might not be my son by blood,he's my son by choice,my heart chose him the moment we met. I love you both so much. Well not only you both but all three of you.' she ended with a shy smile making its way to her face. He just stared at her, mouth open, only hearing the last part again and again. All three of you. What's that supposed to mean? He didn't dare to hope. Could she really be?

'Regina, are you…?

'Yes, Robin I am' she interrupted him before he could finish. 'I'm having your baby'

'But how Regina when? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm so excited lovely! We are having a baby!' he said with tears in his eyes, his hand making its way to her stomach.

'I think we both know how it happened. As for when did it happen, I'm pretty sure it was that time in the apple orchard when we were carried away a tad bit. I didn't tell you sooner because I wanted to surprise you in some way but you proposing and everything just made it the perfect moment.'

'How far along are you then? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' he was so excited it made her laugh.

'I'm about 10 weeks. And no,I don't know the gender yet. It's too soon. But are you really happy? Because I know it was pretty unexpected. We never talked about it given how new our relationship was.'

'Let me stop you there my love. Happy doesn't even describe it how I feel right now. I'm over the moon. I want to shout it out from the rooftop that the love of my life is expecting our little miracle. I'm truly in extasy Regina. Never dubt that!'

'I swear this is the best day of my life Robin,all thanks to you.' she confessed and laid her head on his chest. 'Do you want a boy or a girl?' she asked.

'We have Roland,so I'd really love to have a little girl. A little mini Regina. But I don't really care as long as she or he is healthy. You? What do you want?'

' Girl. Even though I have no idea how to raise a girl. But what really matters to me is that she or he is perfectly healthy.'

'Thank you,Regina. Thank you for making me a father. I know we have Roland but I can't remember his first 5 years. I don't have the other Robin's memories so I want to experience it all. Seeing your belly grow day by day. Your mood changes, your hormones, feeling the baby moving around. I want it all. But I want it all with you.'

'Damn Robin my hormones are already present don't say sweet things like that unless you want me to cry for the remaining parts of the day.' she scolded him playfully.

'Speaking of the rest of the day I remember you mentioning that John promised Roland a story by me. So we better make ourselves presentable and find those two. I miss my little Thief already.'

'As you wish my love, just one more kiss please.' he pouted sweetly and honestly how could she deny that anyway.

So with one last kiss she magiced their clothes back on and made their way to find their little boy.


End file.
